The agreement with stealth
by Duanheliann
Summary: kau hanya milikku hanya milikku/wonkyu oneshot /yaoi


Siwon** x kyuhyun**

** genre: mistery , romance , nc**

* * *

** 12:04 kst**

seo_rang namja manis _sedang_ duduk_ gelisah di atas ranjang king zizenya ia menungu sesuatu dengan gemetar seluru tubuhnya mengigil karena jendela kamar nya tebuka menapakan bulan purnama yang menyebabkan angin malam masuk hingga membuat tubuhnya kedinginan karena tubuhnya yang hanya di balut kemeja putih tipis.

"Saat purnama tiba kau harus menyerahkan tubuh mu pada ku"

Suara itu terngiang jelas di telinga nya namja manis itu mengigit bibir bawah nya getaran saat mengingat sebuah perjanjian yang tidak dia disadari oleh nya sebuah perjanjian terkutuk antara dia dan siluman.

wusss

angin kencang masuk kecelah-celah gorden yang berada di ruangan itu namja manis itu kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh nya merasakan celahan dingin pada tubuh nya , tubuh nya makin gemetar ketika melihat sosok mahluk yang di tunggu nya sedari tadi sosok yang menyeramkan yang dalam sekejab berubah menjadi sosok namja tampan bertubuh tegap atletis matanya yang berwarna hijau.

"kau sudah menunggu ku rupanya"

kyuhyun makin merapatkan tubuh nya ketika mahluk itu makin mendekati nya "dan kau juga sudah menyiapkan nya , malam ini kau begitu cantik dan sexy "ujar mahluk itu menatapi tubuh kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

tubuh mahluk itu makin maju kearah kyuhyun sedikit demisedikit menempelkan dahinya pada kyuhyun saat bibir nya akan menepel pada bibir manis itu memiringkan wajahnya.

"Why, kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan janjimu bukan? "ujar mahluk , warna matanya yang tadi nya berwarna hijau kini berubah menjadi warna hitam kelam.

kyuhyun menatap mata mahluk itu seakan menghipnotis nya tubuh nya bahkan lumpuh tidak bisa bergerak syaraf-syarafnya lemas saat itu juga tubuh nya terjatuh keranjang

dan mamahluk itu mengeluarkan smrik nya puas apa yang dia lakukan "chagi, sekarang kau tidak bisa menolak ku"

ditindihnya kyuhyun oleh mahluk itu mencium bibir kyuhyun dengan ganas.

"hmmmfpmm"desah kyuhyun ciuman mahluk itu sangat memabukan hingga kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk mendesah

"hummnnnfuaaaaehh" ciuman mahluk itu turun keleher kyuhyun membuat krismark kemeraha mengecap sudut-sudut leher kyuhyun gigitan kecil pada leher membuat kyuhyun tidak mampu ununtuk tidak mendesah "mmmmmahhh"

satu persatu kancing kemeja kyuhyun dilepas oleh mahluk itu mencium setiap inci tubuh kyuhyun bibir mahluk itu merayap kearah nipple kyuhyun , dilepas nya kemeja kyuhyun yang telah di buka kancing nya semua tangan mahluk itu mulai memang gang junior yang sudah basah "mhhhhaaa" kyuhyun mendesah merasakan pijatan pada junior nya seakan seperti tersengat listrik pijatan yang terus menerus membuatnya ingin meledak , hingga ia mencapai orgasmenya untuk pertama kalinya , dia tidak mengira seks akan senikmat "hhhhhh kelllluarr" lega kyuhyun nafas nya naik turun

"kau keluar chagi..." ujar mahluk itu dan melepas kan semua pakaian nya hingga terpampanglah tubuh dengan bentuk sempurna ototnya yang kekar jika menelisik kebawah terlihat benda besar dan panjang yang mengacung sempurna siap untuk bertemperatur dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk melemaskannya kembali .

"sekarang kau yang akan memuaskanku baby" dan mahluk itu menindih kyuhyun bibir nya mengulum bibir kyuhyun dan kyuhyun pun membalas ciuman mahluk itu membuka bibirnya agar mahluk itu memasukan lidahnya kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan nya keleher mahluk itu mengikuti ciuman ala eropa itu "hmmmmmAhhh"

cak cak cak

bunyian bibir yang saling mengecap di ruangan itu , kyuhyun merasa kurang nyaman dengan hole nya karena ada yang menusuk-nusuknya seperti jari "ahhhhhmm"

"sebut nama ku chagi , kau tau namaku buakan"

"Uuuuooooaa siiiioooowwsiii"

"sekarang mulai ke inti saja ne baby"

diangkatnya kaki kyuhyun kepundak mahluk itu di gesekan junior mahluk itu pada hole sempit kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun tidak kuat untuk mendesah "uuuuhhhhooooaaangg...aahhh" dan perlahan mahluk itu memasukan junior nya kedalam hole kyuhyun "akkkhhh..apppoo ..sakkitt hiks .hiks "kyuhyun merasakan sakit pada holenya ketika benda itu masuk perlahan.

JLEB

"AAAAAAAKKKK...MMMMMPPP,"

kyuhyun merasa seperti ada pisau yang menusuk holenya rasanya sangat sakit hingga kyuhyun menumpahkan air matanya "hiks..hiks apppoo "

cup

"Sekarang kita mulai baby "

Dan mahluk itu mulai mengejot pinggul nya "ahhhhmmmp"dan kyuhyun mau tak mau pun mendesah jujur saja bagu kyuhyun walaupun masih saki tapi ada kenikmatan tersendiri mahluk itu makin cepat ngenjot pinggul nya "ahhhhh...ahhhh...ahhh"

"sebut namaku chagi ahhhh"

"sssiiiwwwoonn akkkkhh "

kyuhyun marasakan nikmat ketika tangan mahluk itu yang bernama siwon mengocok junionya dengan kasar "ahhhh. ..mppp ouuuhhh siiiwooonnniiiee"

"terussss sebbbut nammmaku ccchggia ahhh..oouuuhhh"

"akkku innngin kellluar ...akkkkhhhhhhhh"

nafas kyuhyun terengah -engah pasca mendapat orgasme keduanya tapi siwon yang memang belum orgasme mulai mengenjot junior nya lagi

40 menit sudah kyuhyun merasakan orgasme berturut -turut sudah empat kali kyuhyun orgasme tapi siwon mahluk itu belum juga mendapatkan orgasme me hingga kini posisi nya menjadi dogeng style yang dimana siwon di belakang kyuhyun didepan .

"uooohhhh. ...uooohhhh ahhhhh"

suara erangan erotis sedari tadi menggema ruanga itu sepasang mahluk yang berbeda merasakan gairah seks yang memanas.

"Aaaauoooo...akuuu ingggin kkkeluar"

"tunggu akkku chaggi"

"oooohhhh...ahhhh"

plok plok plok

"ahhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhkkkkk"

"sekarang kau sudah jadi istriku miliku hanya miliku" ujar siwon posesif di duniaya memang jika sudah melakukan seks sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

kyuhyun ambruk keranjang ia sungguh sangat lelah sekali , kyuhyun merasakan cairan hangat yang tumpah kedalam holenya rasanya sangat penuh . Kyuhyun tidak menyangka dia telah persetubuhan dengan siluman , ya siluman siwon seorang siluman karena sebuah perjanjian kyuhyun melakukannya

kyuhyun yang waktu itu hidup nya sangat menderita dia harus bekerja banting tulang setiap hari untuk keluarga nya dan hutang yang menumpuk dimana-mana setiap hari pasti kyuhyun harus berhadapab dengan trentenir yang menagih hutang nya , ibunya yang sakit-sakitan yang harus sering dibawa kerumah sakit membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit belum lagi ketiga adik nya yang masih sekolah pun membutuhkan biaya. ya karena kyuhyun adalah tulang pungung di keluarga ayahnya pergi entah kemana dan meniggalkan banyak hutang dan sudah pasti kyuhyun yang harus menangung hutang itu hingga akhirnya kyuhyun sangat terpuruk berniat melakukan bunuh diri tapi gagal ketika ada seorang namja mencegah nya dan dan membuat perjanjian yang megiurkan bagi kyuhyun , namja itu berjanji meberikan ladang emas untuk kyuhyun asalkan kyuhyun mau menjadi milik namja itu choi siwon yang sebenarnya adalah seorang raja siluman , kyuhyun yang sedang sangat membutuhkan uang pun menerima perjanjian itu begitu saja.

siwon mengcing satu -pesatu kancing kemejanya ia melirik namja manis yang tengah terlelap tidur akibat aktivitasnya tadi sehingga membuatnya kelelahan , siwon memandangi wajah namja manis itu satu yang ada di benak siwon untuk mengambarkan namja manis itu cantik " sangat cantik " ujar siwon mencium dahi kyuhyun lembut saat siwon untuk pergi karena matahari bentarlagi akan terbit.

"saranghae babkyu aku pergi dulu ne jalja, bulan depan aku akan kesini lagi"

siwon merubah wujud nya menjadi sosok seperti awal semula memelesat terbang melalui jendela.

siwon memang sudah lama menyukai kyuhyun tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai kyuhyun , pada saat itu untuk pertama kalinya siwon melihat seorang namja manis yang membuat nya jatuh cinta di dekat sungai pada saat itu kyuhyun tengah berjualan.

Siwon yang memiliki rasa pada namja manis pun mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia biasa agar bisa dekat dengan kyuhyun makin lama rasa itu makin besar rasa ingin memilikinya hingga dia yang melihat kyuhyun yang menderita karena permasalahan ekonomi pun membuat perjanjian dengan kyuhyun.

siwon sangat mencintai kyuhyun baginya hidup kyuhyun juga hidupnya.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**THE END**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek dan banyak typo nya **

**Kasih komentar nya aka deh...eyyeonh**


End file.
